


Paradise City

by Szetsing



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 摇滚乐手，大概算是《狂》的青少年时期。不要上升真人。强行复健的结果，就是其实写的根本不是肉，而是废话和废话和废话。





	Paradise City

邱贻可昏头涨脑地想，这样是不对的。他在短短几秒之内给自己找了无数个停下动作的理由，但全都被脑海深处那个坚定的声音给否定了。那个爱与欲的、非理性的他在一次一次重复着：我需要，我想要，我知道他也想要，所以，动作快一点。

就这么一愣神，扑在他身上的人已经因为他的磨磨蹭蹭而感到不满。

“快，快点，别，别，别这么磨磨蹭蹭的，你，你，你是不是不喜欢……”语气凶巴巴的，因为着急而结巴，就显出了几分委屈。

邱贻可回过神来，赶快伸手抱住陈玘，用下巴去磨蹭他的脸颊。“哎，我这……太突然了，这得等我关个门哈。”

说着，他在旁边一通乱摸，找到车库钥匙一按，滴地一声卷闸门就落了下来。车库里本来就热，此刻变得更热了，邱贻可想了想，觉得这样要把人闷坏，又按了下遥控的钥匙，门抬起了二十公分左右。

陈玘又贴近了一点，不得章法但充满热情地亲吻他。先是小心翼翼地，试探着，用嘴唇在嘴唇上轻轻蹭过，分开一点距离，再贴上去；然后，一个个亲吻的间隙变短了；再之后，嘴唇黏在一起不肯分开，舌尖跃跃欲试，但却警惕又胆怯，稍一触碰就收回来。这是少年之间最初笨拙的探索，但已经足够让邱贻可意乱神迷了。

热空气和热水泥地的味儿，汗水和滚烫皮肤的味儿，dunlop弦油的柠檬味儿，蒸腾在这个不大的家用车库里，邱贻可觉得脑里一片混沌。他不知道为什么会和陈玘在十七岁炎夏的下午，在一个充作乐队排练室的车库里，在平时玩累了休息用的垫子上，衣衫不整地滚成一团。但他又觉得，他们就该如此，早该如此。

 

邱贻可是在初中二年级，跟随父母的工作调动来到南京的。才过了半个月，他就哭着喊着要回成都，这里真待不下去了。父母没时间给他做饭，他只能顿顿吃食堂，吃不惯，炒菜放糖，豆腐脑都是甜的，又太清淡，几天过去只见一次辣椒。住校，和同学处不来，听不懂叽叽喳喳的南方话，同学们又觉得他长得凶，不敢惹他但也从不带他玩。他的成绩就这么一落千丈，从尖子生变成吊车尾，坚持要用名次反映出参加考试的总人数。

幸好父母在教育口有点关系，交了几万块，还是把邱贻可送进了重点中学，塞进一个不错的班里。邱贻可野惯了，并不领情，开学一个星期还没去上过课。或者去图书馆看书，看累了就睡觉，或者去附近的小网吧打打游戏，有时候也会在学校里到处乱转，找有没有好玩的地方。

然后他被一阵咚咚咚的架子鼓声吸引了过去。

循着声音七拐八绕，他终于找到了那个有点破旧的小屋。墙上贴着黄黄的海绵，地上乱七八糟地扔着大小不一的音箱，最大的音箱上面放了个调音台。有一套边缘磨掉漆的旧架子鼓，几个歪倒的乐器架，唯一一个放正了架子上叉着一把贝斯，不同颜色不同粗细的胶皮线在灰尘间蜿蜒开。除了这些，屋里还有一个剑眉星目的少年，是鼓声的主人。

邱贻可就这样和陈玘结识了。

邱贻可轻易地被陈玘发现了身上的架子鼓天赋和数学天赋，他们在三次排练和两次帮助补课后，成为了好哥们儿，成为了乐队队友，在邱贻可主动要求转班后，又成为了同班同学。共享陈玘父母因为宠爱儿子而腾出来做排练室的车库，共享陈玘向班主任要求来的同一张长课桌。

 

但是，他们现在的行为已经完全越过了好哥们儿的界限。辗转落在嘴和脸上的亲吻也说明不是青少年精虫上脑时的互相帮助。

那么这样是什么呢。

邱贻可又走神了，陈玘已经主动解开了两人的裤子，正在胡乱撕扯着试图把内裤也拽下去。他下面硬得发痛，心也因为狂跳不已而感觉疼痛，胸膛里有一股炽热的东西在左冲右突，搅动脏腑，他不想再忍了。

两根滚烫的阴茎跳了出来，陈玘抓住邱贻可的手，一点点向下挪动，模糊不清的呼唤着他的名字。

“邱贻可……”

“哎，我在这儿呢……陈玘……”

邱贻可笨拙地接受陈玘生疏的引导。他完全没有经验，紧张导致指尖发凉。在他把两根东西一并握住的瞬间，陈玘倒抽了一口气，发出细微的呻吟，柔韧结实的腰突然软下来。邱贻可抱紧陈玘翻了个身，两人对调位置，然后开始缓慢动作。

陈玘闭上眼睛，悬在垫子边缘之外的头用力向后仰去，像是无法承受这种剧烈的快感。他的脖子也因此彻底暴露出来，邱贻可毫不客气地上去轻咬，动作像食肉动物对待脆弱又美丽的猎物。陈玘发出含混的呻吟，而邱贻可耳中早就一片嗡鸣，根本听不清对方究竟说了些什么。在邱贻可放开陈玘的脖子后，他又睁开眼睛，抬起头想要看一看他们正硬梆梆地戳着对方的部位，紧接着就被太刺激的画面冲得只能再次闭上眼睛。

“陈玘啊……”邱贻可轻声地念着，声音轻柔，一遍一遍，就像是在说一句咒语。

不知道混乱中碰到了什么，和调音台、手机都连着的音箱突然发出了声音，是他们前几天刚在学校艺术节上演出的歌曲，Sweet Child O' Mine。

 

在做出这些越界的举动的一个小时前，乐队五个人还在排练。天气太热，暑假也马上就要到来，大家都心不在焉。所以只随便合了几遍以前排过的歌就解散了，主唱和两个吉他手要去游泳，陈玘不急着回家，邱贻可也就留下来陪他再玩一会儿。

陈玘笑着看着邱贻可，三根手指飞快地拨动琴弦，即兴弹出那些早就流淌于脑海中的旋律和节奏，邱贻可努力跟上，陈玘又突然变化试图甩掉邱贻可的鼓点，邱贻可便开始新一轮的追赶，主动打出更多的花样来。两个人纯凭感觉，合作，又像是互相争斗，直到都玩累了，才停下来。

邱贻可仰倒在一边的垫子上喘粗气，陈玘把贝斯放到一边，还是那样站着，笑着看着邱贻可。

车库里又闷又热，墙上那些黄色的隔音海绵从视觉上扩大了这种腻糊糊的感受。邱贻可早就脱了背心，陈玘也把T恤的下摆卷了上去。他穿的T恤是学校乒乓球社发的文化衫，柠檬一样清爽明快的颜色，上面印着“I ❤ Table Tennis”，黄底上一颗红心，散发着夏天特有的热烈感。

邱贻可看着陈玘的T恤，再把目光下移到腰，突然觉得有人在他脑子里丢了一颗炸弹。那段肤色白皙的腰让他忍不住心猿意马口干舌燥。他定定地看着陈玘T恤下柔韧又充满力量的腰，觉得面前有一只蓄势待发的猛兽。然后猛兽扑了上来。

 

在邱贻可的抚慰下，陈玘很快就坚持不住了。他抬手胡乱抚摸甚至抓挠邱贻可的后背，大腿肌肉反复绷紧放松，借着音乐的掩护放肆地呻吟出声。

他射出来时，歌曲刚好放到最后一句。然后是片刻的安静，两个人都满头大汗，粗重的喘息声突然显得格外清晰。他射出来的东西粘糊糊地粘在邱贻可的手上身上阴茎上，邱贻可还硬着。

邱贻可亲了他一口，爬起来换成坐着，还拿过自己的背心帮陈玘擦了一下。

陈玘想了想，俯下身把头往邱贻可下身凑过去，邱贻可愣了一下才反应过来陈玘想干嘛，赶快伸手去推。

“不，不用这样，你不舒服……” 陈玘在嘴离他的阴茎只剩几厘米的地方顿住了，然后起身趴到他耳边，吐出热乎乎的呼吸。

“那怎么办？”

“用手帮我吧。”

“好。”

这回变成了邱贻可抓着陈玘的手往要害放过去。陈玘小心翼翼地握住那根仍然坚硬滚热的东西，他能感觉到其中血流的冲涌，一下一下地烫着他的掌心。邱贻可轻轻握着他的手，带着他上下移动，用另一只胳膊紧紧搂住他。

“再靠过来一点……行吗？”

陈玘顾不上说话，只是挪得更近一些，也伸臂抱紧邱贻可，两人汗湿的鬓角紧紧相贴。

就快射出来的时候，邱贻可侧过脸，咬住了陈玘的耳垂。可能力气太大，陈玘痛得抖了一下，但丝毫没躲，手上也加了些力量。

 

等他们都收拾好各自抽完一支烟，邱贻可又来跟陈玘解释刚才为什么推开他。

“……谢谢你，但是不想让你那样，怕你不舒服……你没生气吧？”

陈玘有点好笑。“我因为这事儿生气干吗？糊涂。”

他想和邱贻可说，因为是邱贻可，所以他根本不介意会不舒服。但他决定不说。

 

反正以后还有很多机会，他可以用实际行动来说。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 2017年。


End file.
